A Rainy Day That Brings Two Hearts Together
by Vera Cruz
Summary: Kurama is heartbroken after discovering that Hiei had found another and then goes takes a walk in the rain. What happens when a certain braided haired american comes his way and feelings starts to built-up? Ack! Bad Summary! Contains Yaoi!


A Rainy Day That Brings Two Hearts Together  
  
Pairings:Duo(GW)/Kurama(YYH) Disclaimer: Duo and Kurama belong to their creators, not me. Warnings: May contain yaoi in the end.  
  
An: I stop typing the Cross Star fic for a while to type up something short like this one since I had this thing with pairing up characters from different series in a story. Everyone else is doing it, and so can I by doing a short fic of the pairing that I always wanted to do and now I finally did it! After two days, it's now done. I hope you like it. Flames will be ignore if you don't like yaoi, that is not my fault.  
  
~*~ Kurama sits by his closed window as he watches the rains pouring down from the sky. It was a perfect time to rain because it would disguise the tears that were coming down from his face. He had never been so heartbroken before in all his life, he was always headstrong, but this sadness had taken over his features.  
  
The redhead remembers when he fell in love with Hiei who was his teammate of the Reikai Tantei and closefriend from outside the battle. Throughout the time when they first met, Kurama began to have feelings toward the fire youkai and would always be with him, even in his ruthless moods. He was waiting for the right time to tell Hiei how much he loved him. So one day, the kitsune had gather up his courage and to find Hiei as he was going to tell him his feelings. Kurama manages to find Hiei but hadn't suspected something that would shattered his heart.  
  
Kurama looks from a bush which was behind where Hiei sat on the grass when someone appeared. As Kurama watch closely, the person was..very pretty as him and was a girl with dark raven hair flowing down from her back and cobalt eyes, opposite to blood red ones. Kurama recognized the girl, she was the newly fifth teammate of the Reikai Tantei named Shanti whom was a reincarnated demon mage of the team. As Shanti came near Hiei, the fire demon smile warmly at her and she smiled back as she sat beside him. This was strange, Hiei had never smile to anyone nor to him and the kitsune wanted to be the one to make him smile. As he watched from his hiding place, the two embraced eachother and....at that moment, tears slowly appeared on his face as Kurama watched the two couple kissed deeply. It gotten worser when he heard Hiei admitted his love to her but not to him.  
  
Kurama covered his face at the painful memory as he cried, but his sound was inaudible for his mother to hear. "Why? Why did you choose her over me? I loved you in all my life, I should have told you a long time ago, but...I just wasn't ready to admit it." He said to himself. Kurama blamed himself for waiting at the last minute to tell Hiei but even so, he began to realised that maybe Hiei would say that he was only a close friend that would understand him and to help him understand that there's more to it than just fighting, which he already sought out. But not as a lover.  
  
"Well...I hope that you two have a wonderful life with eachother..." He murmured as he looks back at the rainsdrops pouring down even harder from his closed window. Then Kurama got up to change his clothes as he crept out of his room and out of his house to walk alone in the rain.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo leaves his apartment to walk in rain as he was in his black outfit while wearing his dark blue jacket. It was these kind of rainy days he would go out to get wet because he like rainy days, though that was not the main reason. It was because he wanted to wash away the thoughts and jealousy that's been playing through his mind over and over again. Duo wouldn't shows his deep feelings toward anyone nor his friends, he would just act cheerful and pretend that nothing's wrong with him but deep inside...there was something bothering him.  
  
When he came face to face with the one whom was a comrade at the beginning, he at first thought that this boy was an emeny after discovering that he was about to kill a girl. When he got to know this other boy even more, feelings slowly started to grew. And finally when Duo heard his name, the feelings began to grew even quicker than before. The only person Duo had on his mind was none other than the Perfect Soldier and pilot of Wing Zero, Heero Yuy.  
  
Duo had to admit, he did loved Heero with all his heart, but he was afraid that Heero would not loved him in return and not only that, Heero had stronger feelings toward the daugther of the long deceased Peacecraft family whom was the same girl Heero was going to shoot on that same night when the two pilots met. That was the answer to Duo's question and he was not overjoyed with this. But he couldn't blamed Relena to be the cause of Heero's liking. Afterall, she was the first one who opened his heart that was sealed in for a long time and brought the compassion out of him, but not Duo. The braided wondered was happy on the outside but in the inside, he was sad and jealous. Happy for that Heero was now the 16 year old ex- pilot who can open himself to only his friends and his beloved. Sad because he loss the love that never was or had been at all and jealous because of why Relena had to be the one who freed Heero's heart from it's cold stone prison.  
  
Duo tried all he can to stop thinking about this pain inside, it would only hurt him even more and would cause him to do something crazy, but he couldn't. *Oh stop it, Duo! Heero was never meant to be with you, he was meant to be a best friend and partner, nothing else. I don't see why you're still in loved with the one who can never be yours. Stop thinking about that and move on!* Said a voice in his head. "How can I? My heart and soul had been taken by him even if we hadn't been together, but the sight of seeing him and fighting along side of him had killed me slowly, oh so slowly." He replied back. Then the voice in his head spoked, *Snap out of it! You still have a heart and soul, but the only thing is that...you must find someone else to soothe the pain in your heart.* Then something sparks inside him and he soon understood what the voice in his head was saying, in order to get rid of this pain in his heart, he must find someone who can understand his feelings and always love him as well as Duo will forever love this person in return.  
  
As it continued to rain, Duo continued something caught his eye. Standing on a bridge was a red-head with leaf green eyes looking down at his reflection as Duo was surprised to see someone else was out in the middle of this rainy night. "Hm. I wonder if she's alright. I better see." Said Duo as he started to run forward toward where the redhead was at.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama sighed as he look down at the reflection of a boy who look back up at him sad and alone with no one to call his own when suddenly, "Excuse me, miss, are you...alright??" The braided hair wonder stops at his tracks to look at the redhead girl whom he soon realized was a boy as Kurama turned toward him. Duo sweatdrops as he spoke, "Uh, sorry..I thought you were a girl." Kurama then spoke to the other boy as he smiled calmly, "That's okay. I would always get that by certain people." As he spoke, Kurama sought out a resemblance, he sort of resemble Yuusuke because the delinquent usaully spoke to him that way whenever he needed help or wanted to check on his teammate if something was bothering him and so did this boy. "What do you want?"  
  
"I couldn't help but notice that you were standing on the bridge and the way you were looking at the river, sad like." He said. "Doesn't anyone does? I mean, is it so wrong to do so?" Said Kurama in a cold tone. Duo was shocked by the way the redhead spoke to him and responded, "Geez, I was only wondering. That's all."  
  
"Then don't."  
  
"Listen, I didn't mean to disturbed you in any way, but I never thought that there would be another outside alone on a rainy night just like I am. I thought I was the only one."  
  
Then something aroused Kurama by surprised. "You mean...you were also walking in the rain too?"  
  
"Yeah, whenever it rains I would walk around as it pours, usaully at night."  
  
"Don't you ever get sick?"  
  
"Nope. I'm use to it."  
  
"I see."  
  
Then, the braided wonder clears his throat as he began to spoke, "Oops! Sorry, I didn't give you my name. It's Duo Maxwell, what's yours?" The kitsune looks at the other and responded, "Kurama, and I'm sorry that I snapped at you. It just that..."  
  
"It's okay. It's not likely for people to act like that. I know how you feel."  
  
"You do??"  
  
"Yeah, you're probably sad and lonely because there was someone in your life that you loved always and that person is loved with some else, ya know?"  
  
Now this was surprising. How did this boy know about his feelings toward Hiei? It was strange yet painful to him as Duo had seen him through like an empty glass. But somehow, in the violet depths of this young...yet charming boy's eyes, Kurama could tell that he was sad also. "How so?"  
  
"Because I am at this state as you are."  
  
"Hm." *If only he knew how much I was madly in love with Hiei, than just had feelings for him. I loved Hiei just as much as I love plants. I have been drawn to him always, until now.*  
  
After a long silence, Duo then asked, "Say..umm. You wouldn't mind if you want to stay at my place until the rain is gone, would you?" Surprised by the offer, he accepted. *I guess its a good idea. That way, I could warm up and go back home after the rain stops.* He thought. "Great! My place isn't far from here just two blocks away."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two started to walk toward Duo's apartment where they hadn't spoke nomore until the two heard the sounds of thunder which shooked them as they pick up the pace and ran as fast they could, Duo taking Kurama's hand so they could run fast in a small chain. The kitsune blushed as the braided wonder took his hand.  
  
"Even though I like rainy days, but when it comes of hearing thunder, I get the hell outta here." Kuama laughed at what Duo said about the sound of thunder as they managed to make it to Duo's apartment.  
  
~*~ Inside the apartment, both Duo and Kurama took their shoes off as they enter the place. As turn his lights on and gave Kurama a towel to dry himself, Duo said, "You could look around while I bring some warm clothes for us. Its better not to catch a cold while all soaking wet. In the meantime, do you want anything warm to drink? I have green tea or do you want coffee?"  
  
"Green tea." Said Kurama.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back." Said Duo as he went in the kitchen to boil the green tea he made before he left his apartment as he took two cups out from the small cupboard. "Do you want anything to eat?" Asked Duo as he reenter the living room. Kurama shooked his head in response "No." as Duo smiled and left toward his room to get dry clothes for his guest and himself.  
  
While Duo was looking in his dresser for an extra pair of clothes, Kurama looks around the apartment while having the towel covering him. It wasn't really big, the living room was a perfect size for two people than a family with a small portable t.v., a lamp and a love couch. Duo's room was next to it, while the kitchen similier to the living room with a small refrigerator, a stove and heater that has never been use. Another room was a bathroom with a tub with a shower head, a toliet and sink while the walls were plain white.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"I'm right here. He said as Duo appeared outside the door of he bathroom. You have a very nice apartment, Duo." He complimented. "Thank's, its nothing really special. Just to call home, I guess. Here's the dry clothes I have. You can change in here or in my room. *Baka! You never allow anyone in your room and not only that, he'll suspect something is up when you mention that!* Said the voice in his head. *Relax, he wouldn't think of it that way, beside it's kinda rude to allow a guest to change in an ugly looking bathroom!* He replied back.  
  
"Sure. I'll go change in your room then. Are you going to change too in your room? *Be careful with what you ask, you idiot!* "No. I'll change in here." The kitsune went to Duo's room while the other boy enter the bathroom to change. When they came out, Kurama gave Duo his clothes as the younger boy hunged them over a racket nearby the heater to dry. The kitsune had on a plain t-shirt with black shorts that Duo gave him while the braided wonder had on a gray tank top with black joggers on.  
  
It wasn't until the the teapot started to steam as Duo ran into the kitchen to turn it off and filled the empty cups with tea. Duo renters the living room with the two fill cups of tea and the teapot on a gray tray as he place it on the small table next to them. During sips, Kurama held his cup on his lap while looking down at the ground while Duo had almost drunk his down like water as he half refills his cup with tea and then looks at Kurama whom he began to worry. "Kurama, are you alright?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You were looking down at the ground like you drop something."  
  
"No, everything is fine. Though...I remember that you said you know how I feel, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Well I could tell by that look in your eyes, you seemed heartbroken. What happen?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"I would understand. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Alright. I'll tell you. I have this friend. And he and I are very close friends...Very close friends, but then I began to have really strong feelings for him..."  
  
"You mean you're into guys?"  
  
"...Yes. Aren't you repulse?"  
  
"No. Why would I be? Besides I'm into guys too. That's why I'm not disgusted or something. Sorry for having you to stop, go on."  
  
"After these countless days, the feelings grew until I can to the conclusion that I was madly in love with him, and so I gather all my courage to tell him. But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But I came too late. He was already in love with someone else and it was a girl."  
  
"Man, I'm really sorry..."  
  
"Its alright. I should have realized that he cares more of our friendship and I respect that. But he didn't know that I loved him. "  
  
"Hm." Duo scratches his head as he place his cup on the tray and put his head down. "He seems to remind me of someone who was like that, the one I secretly loved alot."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. He was obviously a stoic kind of guy, never let anyone go that close to him, but when he somehow met Relena, she was able to open him up a bit and soon he become compassionate. My feelings began to grew more and I loved him at the instant when we became partners. I wantd to tell him how I feel, but I was afraid that he would rejected me for that. Besides, he's with Relena and those two are enjoying a peaceful life together. I tried to forget about him because he would never be mine, but I couldn't. That's why I go out on a rainy day to wash away my thoughts about him and find someone who can fill my empty heart...but there is not no one who cares."  
  
"I would wish that someone would put my heart back together again...."  
  
Both sighed as they looked down at the floor as they were silence for a minute. Then both boys look at each other in wonder and amazed that one had the same problem as the other as they're faces were coming closer....and closer....Until both jolted back to reality and looked away from eachother with flushed faces. "Sorry..." Said Duo as he moved away from the kitsune to think for the moment. His heart started to beat fast, really fast which had occured to him. What was this new feeling coming from? Had he found true love from face to face? Could it be that the other boy may be the one to take his heart and soothe it with his love? Duo wondered. As for the kitsune, Kurama wondered if this boy is the one to put his heart back together again so he can love once more and if so, can his love be the one that Hiei did not give to him, one that can last forever? There's only one way to find out.  
  
As Duo was about to get to put the tray in the kitchen, Kurama grabbed Duo by the shoulders as he hugged him close from behind. Surprised, but somewhat happy, Duo looks over his shoulder at the kitsune with a newer look on his face. "Kurama?" He asked. Kurama hadn't said anything until, "Duo, please don't go. Stay with me..."  
  
"Okay." Said Duo, as he turn around to face the kitsune. Then tears appeared on his face as Kurama threws his arms around the other while his face pressed against Duo's neck with hot tears. Duo hugs Kurama back as he pats the red hair of the taller boy. "It okay, Kurama. There's no need to be sad nomore."  
  
"I know...But can...can we hold eachother like this forever?"  
  
"Yes, Yes." He said. "Always and forever..." The kitsune looks up at Duo who gave him a tissue to dry his eyes and smiled. "That's what I want to hear." And with that, both boys faces came close as they kissed. The braided haired one deepens the kiss by darting his tongue into the kitsune's mouth who began to suck on it. Neither said a word as they kissed, then both boys broke the kiss, gasping for air as they look at each other with now love in their eyes. Then Duo got up to take Kurama's hand as he then picks the kitsune up and carried him toward his room.  
  
In his room, Duo places Kurama on his bed as the kitsune manuevers to the wall while Duo lays down on the edge of the bed. While on his back, Duo smiles as he looks at Kurama laid on his side as he looks at the one he now loved and smiled back. Then something grips his stomach as he reliaze that both were on Duo's bed! Redness appear on his face as Duo notices. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Um..Duo..I..." Then Duo notices that Kurama was referring to them on his bed and could tell that he was abit nervous. "Oh that, don't worry Kurama. He caresses the pale cheek with his hand as pale as Kurama's and kissed the delicate lips. Kurama blushed, but soon went away when he snuggled next to Duo, head resting on his chest as Duo smiled. As he kiss the taller boy's temple, Duo then said, "I'm not expecting to start now. Besides, we have enough time in the world to do that. Right now this moment matters."  
  
Kurama smiled as he fell asleep in Duo's embrace while the Maxwell teen strokes the beautiful hair of Kurama's before he too slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
Owari.  
  
AN: Well, what do you think? After working on this for two days, I finally completed it. I know, the ending was not quite fitting , but on the other hand this whole fic came out pretty good. To tell you the truth, there was suppose to be a lemon scene in this story, but why bother? Besides, I wanted to start out like this before I begin a story with a lemon. The same goes with the Cross Star fic. Until, I complete it, (when I ever), I'll start on either a prequel, a sequal or another crossover with YYH boys and Gw boys. Who knows. I really like how I work with this pairng. *Sighs* Isn't Duo the sweetest guy ever or what? And Kurama too. Anyway, please review! ^_^ 


End file.
